The Elephant In The Danger Room
by PineappleQueen7
Summary: An elephant in the danger room causes problems for the new X-men.


**Author's notes: This is a slight AU where Laura came to the manor, but there was no M-day. Also this involves some really minor new x-men characters, just a heads up.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the X-men.**

There was no way to ignore. Cessily had to address the elephant in the room. "Which one of you idiots got an actual elephant in the danger room?" She yelled.

"Cessily! I'm so glad you're here sis! There is a definite and clear answer to this." Julian Keller told her as he ran his hands through his hair.

"And what is it?"

"I'm not sure, but when we find out I'll let you know."

Cessily strangled a scream in her throat. "Who all is involved?"

"Well the people who know about Peanuts is Santo, Brian, Kevin, Megan, Jessica, and the Cuckoos. Jessica and the Cuckoos dropped into laugh at how screwed we are and left, so they're no use." They heard the door opened and a arabic prayer. "And now Sooraya."

"What on earth is going on here?" Sooraya asked.

"Good question. We'll tell you when we find out." Julian said.

"Okay, so what do we know about it so far?" Cessily questioned.

"The adults are going to kill us if they find out." Julian said.

"Besides the stupidly obvious!" Yelled Cessily.

"It's a her, and she likes peanuts." Yelled Meghan from where she was, buzzing around the elephant.

"She appeared while Julian, Kevin, Santo, and I were in the middle of a danger room session." Brian added.

"I discovered I really hate elephants." Kevin told them.

"How did you end up here?" Sooraya asked Meghan.

"I was hanging out with Jessica when she started laughing and she was like 'this is going to be hilarious.' and I followed her down here. I love elephants so I stayed here."

Cessily sighed. "On the brightside this can't get worse." Everyone stared at her in horror. Almost as an omen, the door opened and Laura entered. They stared at her in apprehension.

"There is a situation."

Julian moaned. "Yes, we're working on it if you haven't noticed." He snapped

"This is only one of many."

"There are more elephants!" Everyone screamed at her all at once.

"No."

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"There are however goats, horses, cats, dogs, cows, porcupines and at least one giraffe."

At this point Sooraya nearly passed out and everyone was groaning.

"Okay, new plan. We herd all the animals into the danger room, and not even try to hide them. There is no way that anyone can blame us for this one." Julian pointed out.

"Julian Keller what in heaven's name did you do!" Yelled Surge as she stormed into the danger room.

"Okay, I'll admit I should have seen that coming."  
Surge stopped as saw the elephant in the room. "Do I even want to know?"

"Nope," Meghan chimed in.

"Okay, someone tell the Cuckoo's to actually be useful for once and telepathically tell everyone to corral the animals into the danger room." Cessily ordered.

Surge zoomed away to relay the message to the Cuckoos. Not soon after Quill came in followed by a small prickle of porcupines. "Guess whose powers extend towards having porcupines love them!"

Next came Dryad leading several goats with the aid of a plethora of hay. "Hey guys!" She shouted. Meghan began giggling. "I've got enough hay to last awhile. I'll give it to as many animals as I can."

Slowly but surely they managed to fit the animals into the danger room, until only the giraffe was left. Laura entered the danger room and announced "The giraffe has been tied thoroughly to a tree outside, as it would not fit inside." The room stared at her. She stared back.

"When did you leave?" Asked Cessily finally. The only response she got was in the form of a shrug.

The door to the danger room opened once more. A startled Surge sent a blast of electricity that just missed Emma Frost's head. "While I appreciate your vigilance Miss. Ashido, please look at who you're aiming for next time." Said an indignant Emma.

"Sorry ." Mumbled an embarrassed Surge. The rest of the adult staff filed into the room to view the menagerie of animals.

"I swear this isn't our fault!" Julian blurted out. The student body went still as they were awaiting the adults disbelief.

"We know kid." Logan told them.

"WHAT?" The students collectively screamed.

The adults in the room started doubling over with laughter. Gambit was downright howling. The only adults who remained serious were Emma and Scott, but even they had slight smiled on their faces.

"We came upon an interesting mutant, with the ability to communicate with animals. We had Kurt teleport here with the animals to minimize the chaos." Scott explained.

"We are very impressed with your ability to stay calm, and take control of the situation." Emma said. The entire room stood a little straighter, basking in the rare praise Emma gave.

"Besides," Started a snickering Rogue, "Did ya really think we would blame you for an elephant on the danger room?"


End file.
